iNitrous Oxide
by Hermione's-Purple-Quill78
Summary: In Science class Mr. Howard pours a little too much Nitrous Oxide in Sam's beaker. Let's just say she gets a little ditzy. Will Sam reveal her true feeling for Freddie in her loopy state? he, he, I think she will. SEDDIE R
1. A Little Bit Ditzy

A:N: Hey guys It's me! I came up with this idea a few weeks ago, so I decided to write it down before it's dead. Most of you notice I sign all my stories, and reveiws as "Piper .W" That is changed to Samantha .W. I've decided just to use my real name. You guys should adjust to that pretty well.

**Title**: iNitrous Oxide

Freddie's POV

Ah, lovely Science class. My absolute favorite place in the whole entire world. The beakers neatly lined up on shelves traveling along the perimeter of the whole classroom. The potentially dangerous stools, that sit in front of those Eco-friendly tables. Mr. Howard, although he smells horrible, happily smiling down on his students. What a beautiful place, my favorite place. Today though was an especially special day in 2nd period. We were going to have an extremely rare expensive experiment. Since the school was recently benefited from a fundraiser. So Mr. Howard arranged this project. I don't know much about it, but I heard we were going to use Nitrous Oxide to try to power some Eco-friendly cars, or something like that.

"Good morning Mr. Benson!" Mr. Howard called

"Oh! Hello sir!" I said uncomfortably

"Take a seat Freddie!" Mr. Howard said, I nodded, and took my seat at the front of the classroom. Suddenly I heard the abnormally low voice of Samantha Puckett.

"Yeah! And he was like, bring it on! Let's take this the the basketball court at 3:00 O'clock. And I was like you know wh-" Sam cut herself off, and the group she was talking to abandoned her to their seats. "Oh look. It's Freddork." Sam snickered, and just to annoy me she sat right beside me.

"Sam!" I growled through gritted teeth

"_What?"_ She asked in a mocking tone

"Why must you sit next to me wh-" I trailed off, as the bell rang. With an angry expression on my face, I looked up at the board to take the notes Mr. Howard had written, and followed the numbered instructions.

"Now class!" Mr. Howard began "Today is a very special day. We will be using a bit of Nitrous Oxide to power these little Eco-friendly machines that I built myself." Mr. Howard held out a few small contraptions in his hand. "I want you to come up with a reasonable way for this contraption to some how move with this." And he held out a big metal container. On the front it was labeled _Nitrous Oxide_. A smile appeared on my face, but Sam didn't look interested. She was playing her PSP under the Eco-friendly table. I rolled my eyes at this, and under my breathe I whispered

"Slacker..." Sam, who must have amazing hearing looked up, and glared at me.

"Alright class!" Mr. Howard exclaimed, "Please have one person from each table come and retrieve your little machines, and the other, the Nitrous." Sam groaned, and put her PSP in her pocket. I held my hand out to stop her.

"I'll get the machine."

"Whatev..." she replied, so I got up, and grabbed the greasy thing, and brought it back to our table. Sam was already in line with a beaker in her hand waiting for her share of Nitrous.

"This ain't gonna be pretty..." I said to myself, just then I watched Mr. Howard poured some liquid into Sam's container. Whoa! I think Mr. Howard put way too much Nitrous in Sam's beaker. She then came, and walked towards our table. She set the beaker down, and then pulled her PSP out resuming her unfinished game.

A few minutes passed by when finally everyone had Nitrous, and their machines. Mr. Howard drew a diagram on the chalk board, explaining multiple ways you could make this project work.

"Now class! You may begin after I play some feel good music!" Everyone groaned at this. Mr. Howard put some weird foreign stuff on, it was African or something. (A:N: This is what my Science teacher does, he plays really creepy music.) I was somewhat happy that Sam sat next to me, because that meant I could work freely, and independently. I screwed a bunch of nuts, and bolts out. I was attempting to find the fuel sac, which according to the diagram, was located in the middle.

After about 15 minutes of working (We had an extended period today) I looked over to Sam. She slouched in her stool with a stupid smile on her face. She looked over to me, and raised a lifeless arm to my face. She patted my cheek, and giggled.

"Oh Freddie, silly Freddie." Sam said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Uh... Are you ok?" I asked, leaning back away from Sam.

"Me?" She laughed "Ohhhhhhh, yeah..." She giggled once more, Oh, great! Now she's loopy! I think to myself. I scooted my stool away from her and resumed my work. _I knew Mr. Howard put waaay too much Nitrous in her beaker._ I thought

"Oh, Freddieeeeeee!" Sam called, as if she were looking for me.

"What!?" I snapped

"Why so snappy?" She chuckled "Tongue got you cat!?" She asked, before gurgling her spit in her mouth.

"EWWW!" I yelled, a few people looked up to stare at me, but quickly went back to work.

"Freddieeeeeee? Is the Meatball Salad in the oven yet?" Sam asked me, I gave her a look but turned away. "Freddieeeeeee! The meatballs are waiting!" And Sam roared like a lion, holding her hands up like claws. "Grrrrrr!" she said

"Sam! Snap out of it!" She then leans over, nearly tipping her stool over, and whispers,

"Eh Benson! I need to tell you a secret." Oh no, oh no...

TO BE CONTINUED

A:N: So, here is the first chapter! I'm gonna try to keep this a two-shot, but we will just have to see. So please leave a review, and tell me what you think!

Samantha .W


	2. I Love You Too

A:N: Hey guys! So here is the second, and final chapter of iNitrous Oxide. Yeah, yeah, I know it's a shorty, but I have a new story in mind that I really wanna write, and I need to update iKnow the Real Melanie. This chapter is mainly fluff, and a bit of confusion. If you know what I mean. Ok, well, here it goes.

Samantha .W

* * *

"Sam! Snap out of it!" She then leans over, nearly tipping her stool over, and whispers,

"Eh Benson! I need to tell you a secret." Oh no, oh no... "Are you listening?" Sam asks me

"Uh well..."

"Good." She said, I leaned back, but all she could do was lean forward. "I love you..." She whispers in a raspy voice.

"WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?" I screamed, it was completely obvious that I had caused a scene, since the whole class turned their heads to stare. "Sam, you don't mean that!" I yelled

"But I do." She said ever so tipsy, She leaned closer. I give up on moving away.

"Uh... Sam?"

"Shh..." She presses her finger to my lips. "I mean it Freddie. I love you. La a ove yooooo. L-o-v-e you!" She spells out. Now, dangerously close, she grabs the color of my polo, and pulls me in closer. Her lips pressed against mine, indulging me into a different world. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her close. Suddenly I realize the whole class is staring, a few girls with smiles on their faces going

"Awwww..." Even Mr. Howard looked delighted. The kiss broke, and Sam looked somewhat confused.

"Sam?" I ask

"What?" she answers

"I love you too." And I pull her in on another kiss.

A:N: Don't bother me on how short this is. I was gonna make it a one-shot, but I decided to leave a cliffy in there, so just pretend you took a break reading, and youcame back to finish the story. Thank you.

Sammy .W


End file.
